


【奥瑟/Orthur】月光 PWP 一发完

by qinyuanlan



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinyuanlan/pseuds/qinyuanlan
Summary: Orm×Arthur骨科 Mpreg亚特兰蒂斯的习俗中，接受了追求者的求偶歌，就代表了愿意和对方繁衍后代。被陆地人养大的亚瑟并不知道这一点。





	【奥瑟/Orthur】月光 PWP 一发完

 

　　奥姆没有说话，只是扭过头看着亚瑟，不知道是因为月光还是醉意，奥姆的眼神难以分辨。  
　　　　“我亲爱的哥哥，你想听我唱歌吗？”  
　　　　直觉告诉亚瑟，这会是一个重大的决定。  
　　　　但是他只想让他的弟弟高兴，虽然他并不懂得鉴赏音乐，但他感觉到，他的弟弟希望他答应。  
　　　　“为什么不呢？”

 

　　每个亚特兰蒂斯人都有一首自己最独特的歌，这是他们赢得伴侣的最佳武器，为此，每个亚特兰蒂斯人从小锻炼自己的歌声。  
　　当年幼的奥姆王子初次知道他拥有一个在陆地上的兄长，他有了一段自己独有的旋律，不知从身体何处涌来的力量，让他想要歌唱。  
　　当母亲因为陆地上的兄长被献祭，歌唱的冲动就沦为了阴暗的泥沼，与他血脉相连的那个男人，只是污染王室光辉的泥点。

　　而那个玷污亚特兰蒂斯荣光的野种，一如他认知当中的陆地人那般粗鄙野蛮。  
　　只是那强健的四肢，散乱的金发，布满全身的青黛纹路，以及还算英挺的面容，让男人看起来像只憨然安睡的野兽。  
　　内心深处的泥沼翻滚着，如果野兽醒来拥有与外貌相匹配的实力，他倒是可以考虑驯服一番，当做消遣，然而粗鲁的陆地人不懂得他的仁慈。  
　　金色的眼瞳，就像是拥有照不进深海的阳光，怒气让他喉头涌动，在他也不知道的时候，潜伏已久的音符，悄然来到舌根下……

　　亚特兰蒂斯的新王总是不修边幅，如海藻般杂乱的金发散落在赤裸的胸膛和脊背上，蜜色的肌肤上的刺青仿佛隐藏着神秘的宝藏，惹人想要寸寸描摹，一探究竟。  
　　月光落在那因为饮酒而格外红润的嘴唇上，像是红艳草莓散上了一层薄薄的白色霜糖，引诱人俯身一舔而尽。  
　　他的兄长像是被他的歌声摄去了魂魄，双手紧握着碧色的玻璃酒瓶，仿佛那是最后一块浮木。  
　　看着几乎是英勇代名词的兄长，因为他的靠近而有些慌乱的抿紧双唇，奥姆内心的火热终于无法压抑。  
　　在心底假想上百次、上千次也比不上实际的感受，他看起来强壮又剽悍的兄长，竟然拥有连牡蛎都比不过的柔软双唇。  
　　像是找到了猎物的海妖，奥姆的舌尖抚平了兄长唇上的每一处褶皱，连温暖湿润的内腔都不放过，追逐着偏安一隅粉色软肉，要它与自己共同沉沦。  
　　奥姆只是俯身就轻松地将自己的高大的兄长推倒在岩石上。  
　　昔日凶悍的猛兽，此时就像收敛利爪和尖牙的家犬，软乎乎地露出脆弱的腹部，任由主人伸手揉乱它金色的毛发。  
　　“哥哥，我亲爱的哥哥。”  
　　那甜蜜的呼唤，就是海妖的歌声。  
　　皎洁的月光洒在蜜色的胴体上，仿佛有银白色的液体顺着青黛的纹路留下，尤其是夹在两条刺青之间的蓓乳，像是圆润可爱的珍珠，夺走了奥姆的全部注意力。  
　　兄长胸前沉甸甸的软肉几乎一手握不过来，奥姆不得不揉捏抓弄了几下，才找到最称手的方式。  
　　美妙的手感让奥姆忘记控制力气，抓得亚瑟直皱眉。  
　　“混小子，你轻点……艹……”  
　　胸前因为海风吹拂而微微挺立的蓓蕾被狠狠吮住，亚瑟感觉到奥姆的舌头来回扫过他的乳尖，不大的乳粒不仅被唇舌狠狠疼爱了一番，亚瑟甚至感觉到奥姆用他的牙在乳粒上摩挲。沾满透明体液的乳尖被磨得赤红，被好好伺候过的左边乳首比孤单落入寒风中的右乳粒整整大了一圈。  
　　“哥哥，你的胸慢慢挺起来了，我真怀疑是不是我再握的用力点，这里就会有乳汁滴下来。”  
　　奥姆说着把手里的胸乳握得鼓胀浑圆。  
　　“艹你，要做就别废话！”  
　　放出狠话的亚瑟从脖颈到耳根一片潮红，侧过脸不去看在他胸前又舔又咬的弟弟。  
　　奥姆爱惨了兄长一手死攀海岩，一手攥紧玻璃酒瓶的隐忍样子。  
　　这次没有锁链捆住他的手脚，他大可以使出全力将自己的兄弟推开。  
　　可即便是被自己的弟弟玩弄胸乳到双眼水汽朦胧，他都没有挣开弟弟施与的一切。  
　　“遵命，我的国王。”  
　　奥姆的心中热流滚烫，这让他一个激动就扯断了亚瑟的腰带，那条来自陆地的皮裤三两下就成了破布。  
　　“艹，这是我最喜欢的裤子！”  
　　亚瑟低咒一声，暴露在空气中的巨物前端微微抬头，颤巍巍地分泌出了一些乳白色粘液。奥姆用手掂量了一下兄长的分量，在兄长羞愤过头前张口含住了那柱身。  
　　下体突如其来的温暖与湿滑让亚瑟差点呻吟出声，他忍不住弓起了背，微微摆动起胯部。  
　　奥姆听着兄长随着他的动作而无法抑制的甜软气音，更加卖力地在口中的柱身上打圈。双手将兄长修长的双腿拉开，抓住臀瓣就是一阵揉捏，隐秘处的蜜穴收缩着，似是对按压穴口的手指欲拒欲还。  
　　也许是因为摄入了酒精，亚瑟觉得自己对周围的感触失控了，仿佛全身陷入棉花里，身前是自己弟弟湿热的唇舌，而身后那个自己都不太碰触的地方此刻湿漉漉地，仿佛已经做好了迎接的准备。  
　　第一根手指进入的时候，奥姆加快了舌尖抚慰柱身的频率，亚瑟根本无法分出注意力给别的东西。  
　　当他回过神的时候，他看见他向来风度翩翩的弟弟，当着他的面一点点舔尽了手上的白浊，吞咽了下去。  
　　“哥哥，你好甜啊。”  
　　亚瑟觉得自己全身都要烧起来了。  
　　“闭……呜、闭嘴”他的弟弟根本就没想要放过他，灵活的舌尖扫过已经被扩张过一轮的蜜穴，亚瑟原本要发出的呵斥，到了奥姆耳里变成了变向的求欢。  
　　奥姆进入的动作并不快，这让亚瑟清楚的感受到自己是怎么被自己的弟弟一点点侵入的。奥姆完全进入以后亚瑟只觉得肚子涨得厉害，而后穴里那些与他意志相左的媚肉一阵阵收缩，紧紧地缠着他弟弟的坚挺。  
　　好在奥姆没有着急着动作，他看着自己哥哥被月光映地有些发白的脸，亲了亲哥哥眼角下那颗楚楚可怜的小痣。然后拉过哥哥的双手，与他十指交握。  
　　一开始只是缓缓地抽动，可当奥姆几次碰触到那个点，亚瑟终于没有忍住从口中发出了痛苦又甜蜜的呻吟。  
　　像是听到了冲锋的号角，奥姆每次侵入都又深又狠，欢愉随着奥姆疯狂地动作留在了亚瑟的每一处肌肤上。  
　　快感像海水淹没了他的头顶。  
　　因为弟弟的释放，亚瑟亲眼看见自己的小腹隆起，就像有了身孕的小妇人。  
　　被弟弟拉着挂他腰上的腿几乎难以动弹，亚瑟也无法动弹，因为奥姆仍然嵌在他的身体深处，此刻已经恢复了硬挺。  
　　奥姆用手为自己的兄长整理被汗水和海水浸湿的鬓发，他亲了亲亚瑟的脸，又亲了亲亚瑟的胸前，发出了乞求般的声音。  
　　“哥哥，给我生个女儿吧。”  
　　“去你的……呃啊……快出来！”亚瑟感觉到奥姆从他身体里缓缓退出，敏感的蜜穴仍然记忆着这庞然大物带给它的快感，恋恋不舍地留念着。  
　　在即将要退出的刹那，奥姆又狠狠地进到蜜穴的最深处，瞬间释放的巨大快感让亚瑟的咒骂变成了甜腻的撒娇。  
　　“混蛋……呜啊”  
　　“我可以一直把哥哥填的满满的，总有一天哥哥会有我们的孩子的。”  
　　“滚……呃~”  
　　“金色的卷发，金色的眼瞳，软软的喊papa……”  
　　“呃呜……”亚瑟的眼前浮现了奥姆描述的女孩，这个想象让他的腰酥软地不行。  
　　到最后，亚瑟也记不起来自己究竟是什么时候答应了。  
　　奥姆看着用手遮着眼睛不肯说话的兄长，想着自己是不是太过分了一点。可是含着泪水就是不肯松口哥哥实在过于诱人……  
　　这么想着，给兄长按摩的手又开始有些不规矩了起来。  
　　“你到底还有没有完，我们答应了母亲明天回灯塔！”低哑的声音除了平添几分诱惑，没有半点威慑力。  
　　奥姆亲了亲兄长泛红的眼角，按捺住了自己的蠢动。  
　　“好，我们回家。”

 

-END-


End file.
